


Edge of Heaven

by transdennisreynolds



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M, Priest Kink, degradation and humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdennisreynolds/pseuds/transdennisreynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nearing midnight when Mac’s interrupted from cracking open his fifth beer of the evening. He’s stretched out lazily on the couch when Dennis walks up to him with a vaguely unsettling, focused look and dressed head to toe in black — black slacks, a black blazer, and a black dress shirt — aside from the gold cross hanging from his neck and the white piece in his collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> important: this is in no way related to any d*ddy dynamics so for the love of god do not comment anything related to that

It’s nearing midnight when Mac’s interrupted from cracking open his fifth beer of the evening. He’s stretched out lazily on the couch when Dennis walks up to him with a vaguely unsettling, focused look and dressed head to toe in black — black slacks, a black blazer, and a black dress shirt — aside from the gold cross hanging from his neck and the white piece in his collar.

Dennis has his hands behind his back and his shoulders straight as he demands Mac’s attention with just a simple, stern look. Mac’s immediately enraptured with Dennis’ very clear intentions and places his beer down on the coffee table, sliding forward a bit in curiosity.

Dennis smirks as Mac looks him up and down, gulping noticeably at the gleam of the cross around his neck. “Ezekiel 24:13 . . . ‘In your filthiness is lewdness. Because I would have cleansed you, yet you are not clean, you will not be cleansed from your filthiness again until I have spent my wrath on you,’ so says the Word of Our Lord. We must cleanse ourselves of lewd, odious thoughts and urges, Mac. We must cleanse ourselves of sin. We must purge in order to overcome the unspeakable — to please the Lord. Do you understand, my son?”

Mac licks his lips, knowing fully well that he couldn’t run from this even if he wanted to. Just seeing Dennis in a priest’s uniform had already made his pants uncomfortably tight and it’d be a shame to throw away a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity like this. In Mac’s eyes they’d done much, _much_ worse so God could probably overlook this one little slip up. He’d have to pray for God’s forgiveness after all this was done, though — he’d sneak off to his room after Dennis falls asleep, on his knees with a rosary in hand, and pray to the crucifix on his wall until he can’t stand the ache in his knees or chest any longer.

With that in mind, he thinks _"fuck it”_ and reaches for Dennis’ outstretched hand, letting him lead him into his bedroom. There are about a dozen or so lit candles in Dennis’ room, all casting an almost eerie glow on the walls and bed, and there’s flashes of lightning from the storm outside adding to Mac’s anxiety about the situation at hand. Dennis guides him to the edge of the bed, ushering him to sit down. Mac does so, his hands on his knees and his back straight in anticipation.

Dennis places a finger underneath Mac’s chin, lifting his face slightly so he can look him in the eye as he stands in front of him. Mac’s eyes are wide with something Dennis can’t quite place and it’s exciting to know that he could do almost anything to the man in front of him. He has complete control and he can’t help but suck in a sharp breath at the thought of Mac ready and willing to do anything for him.

He notices then that he’s rock hard in his briefs and takes a breath to steady himself. “Timothy 2:21 states that ‘if anyone cleanses himself from what is dishonorable, he will be a vessel for honorable use, set apart as holy.’ Are you ready to receive God’s light, my son?”

Mac nods slowly, Dennis figuring the look in his eyes to be some sort of hesitant awe. “Good. Now strip and lay on your stomach.”

Dennis steps back and Mac stands, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his pants while keeping his eyes on Dennis’. The act causes Dennis’ own eyes to darken and for him to lift his chin just a tad, making sure to assert dominance. Once Mac’s down to his boxer-briefs it’s clear just how into the priest scenario he is and Dennis smirks. “Don’t touch yourself, that’s giving into temptation,” Dennis murmurs as Mac steps out of his underwear, his cock thick and heavy and Dennis has to stop himself from reaching for it himself.

Mac lays facedown on the bed, Dennis standing behind him and taking a minute to soak in the view of Mac with his face buried in his arms and his neck and upper back flushed pink. Dennis leans forward and traces a finger down the back of Mac’s upper thigh, noting how Mac pushes his face farther into the safety of his arms, before grabbing him by his ankles and yanking him forward so he’s half off of the bed; his feet on the floor, bent over the foot of the bed with his ass in the air.

Dennis ghosts his hand down Mac’s spine, splaying it over the dip in his lower back. He notes how Mac shifts on his feet then, rubbing his dick against the edge of the bed and panting softly at the heat of Dennis’ hand and the relieving friction. Dennis slaps his ass then — hard and merciless — and Mac jumps at the contact. He groans into his folded arms and lifts his hips, begging silently for Dennis to be rough with him. “Please— Father Reynolds— help cleanse me of my sin,” He moans shamelessly.

Dennis places his hand over the glowing handprint, smiling at Mac arches into his touch. He slides his hands up Mac’s back and down his sides causing him to squirm. Dennis pulls a small bottle of lube from his pocket then and slicks up a finger, dragging it up from Mac’s balls to his twitching hole. Mac’s breath hitches as Dennis pushes past the tight ring of muscle.

“You’ve been such a bad boy, Ronald . . . God will show his wrath for your iniquity and deviance,” Dennis whispers, watching Mac stretch out his arms and grasp at the sheets. He pulls out suddenly and slaps Mac twice in succession, the handprint from before brought back in an angry shade of red. Mac yells Dennis’ name out at the pain, and whimpers as Dennis slips his finger back in.

“‘If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness.’ God commands we confess our transgressions in order to become pure beings. Confess your sins, my son.”

“I— I want—” Mac pauses, swallowing his pride. “I lust after men, Father.”

Dennis tsks in disapproval. “You know the Bible condemns homosexuality . . . forbids it, McDonald.”

“I—” Mac’s breath hitches as Dennis adds another finger. “I know, Father . . .”

“But in this one instance a purge requires the act of sodomy . . . Purging is your key to salvation. You’ll become whole and pure, no longer a lost cause — no longer the weak, pathetic faggot you so clearly are,” Dennis growls, quickening the thrusts of his fingers, stretching and scissoring.

Mac moans loudly at the insult, biting the comforter below him and raising his ass as an offering. Dennis laughs wickedly at the display. “Look at you begging for a cock up your ass . . . You’re a faggot and that’s all you’ll ever be if you’re used like this — if you offer every man that looks your way your body like a goddamn whore . . .”

With that, Dennis undoes his fly—the echo of the zipper cut off by a clap of thunder—and pulls himself out, hissing at the relief of a hand around his aching cock. He gives himself a few quick tugs, raking his gaze down Mac’s body and biting back a moan himself. He grabs a condom from his pocket and tears it open with his teeth, rolling it on and reaching for the lube. He slicks himself up then and grips his shaft by the base, slapping it harshly against Mac’s ass.

“Now, boy,” Dennis mumbles as he pushes the head of his dick past Mac’s entrance. “Don’t scream,” Dennis suddenly snaps his hips forward and Mac’s eyes fly open—Dennis grunting at the heat and pressure and Mac crying out at the sting of having his ass torn open.

Mac slides a hand past his stomach and wraps sweaty fingers around his leaking cock as Dennis pulls out slowly and slams back in with full force. He jerks himself off desperately to relieve the ache that’s settled in his balls. “Mmm,” Dennis moans. “How does it feel? How does a cock in your ass feel, my son?”

“Aah—! Fuck, I—”

Dennis strikes his ass again with his hand. “Stop stuttering, you fucking faggot.”

“God— It feels good, goddamnit! It feels so fucking good, Dennis!”

Dennis grabs Mac’s ass and digs his nails into the flushed skin. “Doesn’t it hurt? I bet it burns . . . But you like pain, don’t you, you freak? You’re such a fucking freak, Mac . . . A disgrace, a sinner . . . You fucking love this, don’t you? You love getting fucked up the ass.”

“Fuck yes! Fuck— Father, help me . . . show me salvation,” Mac sobs, tears running down his face from the pain and overwhelming pleasure of it all.

Dennis scrapes his nails down Mac’s back at the desperate plea and closes his eyes as he lets himself bask in the complete control he has over Mac in this moment. His hair is stuck to his forehead and his face a light pink as the cross around his neck jangles and swings with each one of his sharp thrusts. He can hear Mac moaning and gasping and panting as he pounds into him, angry red lines running down his back and a nice burning handprint on his ass. It’s a beautiful sight to see Mac this wrecked and needy and it’s one of Dennis’ favorite things in the world. He can’t say he’s in love with the man below him, but seeing him on the edge of heaven makes his heart ache in the best way. It’s in these moments where Dennis can swear he feels nearly whole.

Dennis is suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he hears Mac yelling—no sobbing—his name. “Dennis, fuck— Dennis! Dennis! I’m gonna—! Shit, shit, _shit—!”_

He pulls out and flips Mac around and covers his mouth with his hand. “You haven’t learned your lesson yet. You don’t get to come until I see it fit, do you understand,” Dennis hisses, jerking himself off as Mac’s hot, humid breath ghosts his palm.

Mac squeezes his eyes shut as he nods and Dennis grabs a rubber band from his pocket, stretching it before doubling it and sliding it down Mac’s dick. Mac hisses as it constricts around the base of his cock and his balls tighten in protest. He leans back all the same, spreading his legs in surrender, and Dennis pulls a loop of rope from his pocket. He locks eyes with Mac as he wraps the black rope around his wrists, tying them to his thighs. They’d done this plenty of times beforehand, both of them knowing just how tight Mac likes Dennis to knot it; Mac’s never said it aloud but he loves nonchalantly displaying the raw, red rope burns on his wrists the next day at the bar.

Dennis removes a pocket knife next, releasing the blade and twisting it so Mac can see his reflection in the gleaming steal: unhinged and desperate to please. Dennis lowers the knife to Mac’s sternum, watching his chest rise and fall with each labored breath, and draws it lightly down the middle. Mac groans as it scrapes his skin and Dennis chuckles to himself.

“'All things are cleansed with blood, and without shedding of blood there is no forgiveness,'” He whispers, laying the knife flat above Mac’s hammering heart. “Without pain and sacrifice, there is no healing . . .”

Dennis presses the knife into Mac’s skin, cutting a straight line down the plane of Mac’s chest. He draws the knife perpendicular to the fresh cut, creating a bleeding cross. He places his palm over the incisions and smears the beading blood, noting how Mac whines and squirms under his touch. “You’re sick for getting off on this, McDonald.”

Mac just moans and spreads his legs even wider, begging silently for Dennis to fuck him senseless and Dennis can feel a bead of precum roll off the head of his own dick. “God, you’re a fucking cockslut, aren’t you, Mac? You want this cock so goddamn badly it’s pathetic.”

He lines himself up with Mac’s hole and pushes back in. Mac practically screams as Dennis reenters him and Dennis hisses as Mac clenches around him. He fucks Mac languidly for a moment, savoring his whines and groans, before turning his attention back to his pocket knife and the enticing thought of carving up Mac’s smooth, flushed skin.

He dips the tip of the blade into one side of Mac’s stomach, cutting a crescent shape. He repeats this, making different shapes and letters until the word “cocksucker” is written in blood on Mac’s lower stomach.

“Mmmm,” Dennis hums with a satisfied smirk as he analyzes his work and how fucking beautiful Mac looks tied up, covered in blood with his chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut. “That’s all you’ll ever be, Mac: a fucking cocksucker,” Dennis presses his palm against Mac’s bleeding stomach, making him hiss in pain. He picks up speed and starts ramming his dick into Mac’s ass, the headboard slamming against the wall with each thrust.

“Father Reynolds, please I— I just want to come,” Mac mumbles, tears running freely down his face. “Please let me come . . .”

“Not yet,” Dennis says as he wraps bloody fingers around Mac’s throat. “Pray to Mother Mary until I say when to stop, cumslut.”

Mac gulps as his dick twitches, already an angry shade of red, dripping with precum. “Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee,” Dennis tightens his grip, digging his nails into Mac’s skin. “Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus,” He cries out as Dennis traces his free hand over the underside of his cock. “Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death!”

“Amen,” Dennis murmurs along with him, reaching down and sliding the makeshift cockring off as he fucks Mac mercilessly.

He gives Mac’s neglected shaft a few rough strokes and Mac comes screaming Dennis’ name. His eyes roll back as he shoots his load all over his bloody stomach and chest. Dennis moans at the sight of Mac coming completely undone and he nearly climaxes himself, but seeing as he's not nearly done with Mac yet holds off.

Dennis pulls out after Mac finishes—his eyes still closed in post-coital ecstasy and his chest heaving with each labored breath—and tears off the condom, tossing it in the bedside trashcan. He grabs Mac by his arms and yanks him off the bed and onto the floor and spits, “On your knees.”

It takes Mac a second to come back to reality and Dennis slaps him, impatient and frustrated. “I told you not to come until I gave you permission to.”

Mac climbs to his knees, eye level with Dennis’ impressive length and tentatively wraps a hand around it. “I'm— I’m sorry, Father Reynolds. Please forgive me.”

“You're sorry? Sorry for directly disobeying me? No, I think I'll have to teach you a lesson, my son. This selfishness won't go unnoticed by God,” Dennis says, staring down at the man on his knees before him. “Greed is a sin and you must resist temptation.”

Mac licks his lips at that and keeps sliding a loose fist up and down Dennis’ cock. “Maybe you should fuck my mouth as punishment, Father . . .”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn't you,” Dennis growls, gripping Mac by his hair and lifting his head at an uncomfortable angle. “You want a thick cock down your throat? You're disgusting, Mac,” He slips two fingers into Mac’s mouth and can feel a wet tongue swirl around them hungrily. “A fucking disgrace.”

Dennis pulls his fingers out roughly and replaces them with his leaking cock. Mac’s teeth scrape along his sensitive skin lightly as Dennis enters his mouth and he groans. “Fucking cocksucker . . .”

Mac closes his eyes and hums around Dennis’ shaft, swirling his tongue as much as possible and letting Dennis thrust into his mouth like he’s a goddamn sex toy. He loves the way Dennis yanks on his hair and the way Dennis makes him gag as his cock rams into the back of his sore throat. It feels right and it makes him wonder if this is his purpose: a toy for others’ amusement.

A minute more or so of Dennis fucking Mac’s mouth and he’s coming down his throat. Mac can’t help but moan at the sensation and he swears he can hear Dennis mumble  _“good boy”_ as he closes his eyes, but he’s not entirely sure. After all, all he'll ever be is a sinner.

**Author's Note:**

> lame ending i know but i dont care enough to properly finish this off lmao


End file.
